Test automation allows software engineers to record and replay operations in order to determine whether their applications respond accordingly. These tools alleviate manual testing, which is often laborious and time-consuming. For example, automation software may record and replay user interactions with a graphical user interface (“GUI”). Web developers may use automation tools to record and replay mouse input (e.g., points and clicks) and web page navigations. Furthermore, automation tools may compare predicted output with actual output or initiate testing preconditions. A quality replay of recorded operations ensures accurate execution and timing of each operation.